


If I Could Only Have One Wish

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Wade dreams of her.





	If I Could Only Have One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZK0TGmx5HQ)) - All My Only Dreams by the Wonders (from the film, That Thing You Do)

Wade closes his eyes as he tries to settle in for the night. He can’t lie to himself anymore. He misses her. Trish was his everything until they’d had a simple misunderstanding and he’d blown up. His temper always did get the best of him at the worst of times. 

But since he’s decided to be honest with himself, he can admit that all he does when he dreams, is dream of her. In his dreams, they’re still together, wrapped up in each other the way they were for so long in their lives. He can easily remember holding her in his arms, kissing her with every ounce of feeling he had. 

He can only hope that someday, she’ll come back to him.


End file.
